


Just Like Mine

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn had hated Faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the creation of Joss Whedon and no money is being made off of this fanwork.

Dawn had hated Faith.

 

Back when she was just a little pigtailed shadow watching from the stairs as she and Buffy had swanned out the door, arm in arm, perfectly matched.

  


Yin and yang. Light and dark. Sister warriors saving the world while Dawnie laboured over quadratic equations.

  


Of course, that had never happened.

  


And it was a million miles away from here and now.

  


Dawn the Watcher kneeling over the fallen slayer, needle slipping under skin, blood burning as it surges through the deceptively narrow cannula tube.

  


“How do you know that’ll work? Are we even the same type?”

  


“It’ll work, it has to. It’s just like mine.”

  


Sisters after all, under the skin.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the The Bechdel Test Comment Fic-a-thon for the prompt: Buffy: Faith, Dawn - she was sent to the Slayer. does that mean she's sister to all of them? 
> 
> I went fifteen words over the usual drabble limit, guys. It was scary.
> 
> The title is taken from Buffy's quote in Blood Ties, “Look, it's blood. It's Summers blood. It's just like mine. It doesn't matter where you came from, or-or how you got here. You are my sister. There's no way you could annoy me so much if you weren't. ”


End file.
